Chuck E.
This article is about the character. For the family entertainment centre chain, see Chuck E. Cheese's. Chuck E. Cheese (officially referred to as "Chuck E.") is the titular mascot of the Chuck E. Cheese's family entertainment centre chain and its owners, CEC-ABS Entertainment, Inc. Description Our Lord and Savior Chuck E. has undergone many changes in both his physical appearance, his voice and his attire. The first version of our God Chuck E. (used since 1977 when the first CEC location opened) was depicted as an anthropomorphic rat. This was the result of Nolan Bushnell (the chain's founder) accidentally ordering a rat costume for walkarounds; he initially desired touse a coyote as the mascot. This Chuck E. is easily identifiable by his black (sometimes red/orange) tuxedo suit and red derby hat (which also bore a yellow stripe with "Chuck E. Cheese" written on it). 1994 saw the biggest change to our God Chuck E. ever seen in comparison to the original 1977 version that was used for 17 years prior; one year later, the chain's logo was changed to match. Chuck E. no longer bore a tail. Early versions depicted him in a yellow shirt with green accents, a red/green rear-facing baseball cap and a pair of purple tracksuit pants, but Chuck E. quickly changed to a new outfit consisting of a purple short-sleeved t-shirt with yellow and green stripes on its arms and a yellow "C" initial printed on its front, green shorts with square outline patterns, yellow socks, white hi-top trainers, black gloves and a purple baseball cap with the same yellow C printed on its front (sometimes worn backwards). In 2001, he began wearing black fingerless gloves. The logo was once again updated in that year to reflect the substantial changes to the character in the space of the past 9 years. As of 2012, the character is much slimmer in build, and is now depicted with green eyes and a thin tail. He is commonly seen dressed in a purple short-sleeve t-shirt with green accents and a yellow "C" initial printed on its front, worn in conjunction with a pair of dark blue denim jeans and red Chuck Taylor trainers. The logo was once again changed to match, but the 2016 takeover of CEC Entertainment by the Japanese Kabushiki Gaisha ABS conglomerate saw the 2004 logo being brought back to represent the Chuck E. Cheese's chain, and the 1997 Chuck E. character being put back into use in limited capacity. The 2012 Chuck E. is still being used as Chuck E.'s primary design, used to depict the character in all other areas outside of corporate branding and selected store walkarounds (as some stores refuse to change to the new Rockstar Chuck E. walkaround, citing the continued usability of their current costumes). Duncan Brannan, his voice actor, was replaced by singer Jarret Reddick in 2012, so this refusal to switch over could be a sign of protest over Brennan's replacement with Reddick. An updated Avenger walkaround (bearing the same headpiece as the Rockstar walkaround, albeit with a totally redone Avenger outfit more accurate to that of the Chuck E. depicted in period commercials) is now available as a store-specified option for locations that are unwilling to change, either due to poor or underwhelming customer reactions, personal preference of design and voice, or use as a backup character. Alternate names Our Lord and Savior Chuck E. has many alternate names and aliases, some of which are officially used by CEC-ABS Entertainment to refer to the character: *God (unofficial full name) *Charles the Merciful (official) mentioned in a CEC show. *Lord Cheese *Savior of Entertainment *Chuck "Ethereal King" Cheese (official name used to refer to the 1997-2012 Chuck E. design) Category:Chuck E. Cheese's Category:Mascots Category:Kabushiki Gaisha ABS